According to You
by edger230
Summary: Wendy waits for Dipper and Mabel to arrive at Gravity Falls for another summer. While she waits, memories come back to her. Dipper X Wendy Oneshot. My first Gravity Falls fic so go easy on me!


Wendy sat on the roof of the Mystery Shack, waiting for Dipper and Mabel to arrive for another summer. Their parents had taken them back for the school year. Although they had to leave, they promised they would return the next summer. With the right amount of begging, their parents had agreed to it. They had been shocked, but happy the kids had wanted to go back. Since that was a whole year ago, Wendy was now sixteen, and they were now thirteen. Now they truly were technically teens.

Wendy got up and walked to the bucket containing the pinecones that she occasionally threw. Her mind flashed back to last summer where she had shown the roof to Dipper and Mabel. They had thrown some pinecones and Dipper had accidently hit the roof of a car, making the alarm go off. He had seemed embarrassed, but it was ok with Wendy and she gave him a high five. She smiled at the memory.

She grabbed a single pinecone. "And a one, and a two and a-" she said, quoting Dipper and threw the pinecone. It hit the target on the totem pole with ease. Her mind flashed to the day that Dipper tried to win her the panda/duck. He didn't win it, but he did manage to give her a black eye.

She frowned as she remembered what happened next. Robbie came and comforted her, and she went with him leaving Dipper alone. Robbie had asked her out and she had agreed to it…

She mentally slapped herself every time that memory came crawling back. _Why had she agreed?_

She had thought Robbie was a great guy at first, but it turns out he was a selfish jerk who had only wanted her for sex. Luckily, she had figured this out before it had happened. He had asked her, and she obviously refused. Robbie immediately grew angry and told her that he had never liked her. He told her all her flaws, and for that he received a hard punch in the face. He left her with a swollen black eye. Wendy had come back to the shack and stayed on the roof for nearly two hours. She remembered what happened next so well.

_-Flashback-_

_Wendy sat on the roof of the Mystery Shack trying not to cry. Why had she ever agreed to date that selfish jerk Robbie? She just wanted to disappear and never be found. She then heard the door to the roof open, and someone crawl across._

"_Go away!" she had immediately shouted._

"_Wendy, it's me." Dipper said._

"_Oh… hey Dipper." was all she managed to say._

"_Wendy, I'm so sorry." Dipper said sitting down next to her. "I know you really liked him."_

_Wendy looked at him and noticed that he was slightly sweating and looked nervous. She ignored this however and suddenly felt tears run down her cheeks. She felt Dipper take her hand. _

"_Just let it out." he said._

_Wendy nodded and began to cry. She felt Dipper gently squeeze her hand, and then, she felt something. Something strange. She felt a sort of spark in her hand, the one that Dipper was holding. She assumed it was static electricity at first, but then noticed it wouldn't leave. And it felt… good._

"_Wendy, no one ever deserves to treat you like that." Dipper said. "I know someone like you deserves the best guy in the world. You're beautiful, funny, and just plain incredible. If I… if I was that guy, I would… never let you go." _

_Wendy noticed that Dipper began to sweat even more. Dipper tried to avoid eye contact and took his hand away. His words were still buzzing in her mind. Then something else came to Wendy's mind._

_Maybe he WAS that guy._

_A feeling came to her that she had never felt with Robbie. She was no professional at these things, but she knew then what she was feeling. It was love._

_She wiped her tears away. "I think you could be." she said_

_Dipper sighed. "Yeah I know, I'm just your friend and that's how it will- say what?" he asked not believing his ears._

_Wendy chuckled. "I said I think you could be."_

_Dipper's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked in a shocked tone. "But, I'm twelve and you're fifteen. You wouldn't mind our age differences?"_

_Wendy hadn't thought of that, but when she did, she realized she couldn't have cared less. "Dipper, you should know by now that I don't care about these things." _

_Dipper smiled. "I should." Wendy then without warning gave him a kiss on the lips. After recovering from shock, he eventually kissed her back. When they pulled apart, Dipper smiled and fainted. Wendy laughed._

_-End of flashback-_

Every single day after that one were still glued to Wendy's mind. Every time they spent a single moment together, good or bad (though bad ones were a rare occurrence) and every day. The others, except Mabel, were shocked to find out about their relationship, but they were still supportive. Wendy's friends were shocked, but still supported them as well (although they all kept betting on how long it was going to last.) One day, Robbie had come back for reasons unknown and when he discovered that the two were together, he was one hundred percent doubtful and against it. He had even managed to somehow catch Wendy alone and told her that Dipper was into her for all the wrong reasons. Dipper had heard Robbie breaking his girlfriend's heart and attempted to end this. Wendy broke it up, due to the fact that she hated it when guys fought. Dipper had ended up with a black eye and a bloody nose, but Wendy had been proud that he had the guts to defended her. Robbie had gotten punched a few times by her for good measure.

Even after Dipper left for the school year, their relationship was still strong. Dipper called her every day after school and once he finally got a cell phone, they texted each other all the time. On her birthday, Wendy received a package from him. When she had opened it, she discovered the panda/duck she had wanted so badly. It had come with a card with a message on the inside that said:

_Felt so stupid for forgetting that this was sold at a store not too far from my house. Bought it after slapping myself. Happy birthday._

_-Dipper_

As she recalled all her best memories with Dipper, she recalled a song that described what she wanted to say to Robbie about Dipper and began to sing.

_According to you_

_I'm stupid, I'm useless,_

_I can't do anything right_

_According to you_

_I'm difficult, hard to please_

_Forever changing my mind_

_I'm a mess, too much stress_

_Can't show up on time_

_Even if it would save my life_

_According to you_

_According to you_

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him_

_I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby, tell me what I've got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

_According to you_

_I'm boring, I'm moody_

_And you can't take me any place_

_According to you_

_I suck at telling jokes_

'_Cause I always give it away_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span_

_You're the boy who puts up with that_

_According to you_

_According to you_

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him_

_I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby, tell me what I've got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

_I need to feel appreciated_

_Like I'm not hated, oh no_

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad you're making me dizzy_

_But according to me_

_You're stupid, you're useless_

_You can't do anything right_

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him_

_I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel like stopping it_

_Babe I'll tell you what you've got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you, you _

_According to you, you_

Almost immediately after Wendy finished her song, the bus pulled up and two very familiar faces got off. Wendy smiled. They both looked around and Dipper was the first one to notice her on the roof. He pointed to her and said something to Mabel. They both rushed inside. She could hear them saying "Roof time! Roof time!" and smiled again. It didn't take long for Dipper to appear. Wendy ran to meet her boyfriend.

The End


End file.
